


Giles, The Watcher

by Debris4spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: Written in January 2010, and set during season 4, "A New Moon"





	Giles, The Watcher

  
  
**Giles, The Watcher**  
  


Allowing the noise to fade, he realised how much his words were true.

“19, it’s hard to believe.”

When she was assigned to him he thought that his task would be hard and brutally short. Teaching her to use various weapons, and how to identify assorted demons.

Slowly he accepted her friends into his care, knowing that it made things easier for her, but so much harder for him.

Now he sits and faces his hardest task, to see her growing up and enjoying her life is wonderful, but it does mean that he is now watching from a distance

 


End file.
